Life As We Know It
by bookworm269
Summary: The story's from Simon and deres POV for now, but as the proceed may have all the charecter POV. it takes place just before Simon and Derek are taken to Lyle house. hope ya like it! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey new story. XD hope you like, need reviews, or else i won't know whether or not to continue. plz review!**

Chapter 1.

Simon's POV

Today was the day, I was so hyped up about the basketball game, and I was practically bouncing. Derek glared at me over his chemistry book, eye brows raised. "Do you have an off button you happened to forget to tell me about?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nope" popping the "p". He sighed in exasperation.

"Then would you happily sit over there, you're making it rather difficult to study." Emphasized on the "rather".

"Aw. But that's no fun." I whined.

"Don't you have a practice, or a date, or a party with them?" He didn't particularly like the team, thought they were way too full of themselves, I scoffed a little bit, lot of that going around I see.

But I grumbled away to the kitchen to load up before the game. Lemme see, orange juice, veggies and dip, and, ooh. There we go leftover pizza. I pulled out the greasy box, sliding it onto the table as I pulled out my tester. I pricked my finger and wiped the blood on my jeans, my tester beeped I looked over, 13.8, could be better.

"What's your test?" Derek hollered from the living room, damn werewolf hearing.

I called back irritated, "um 13.8." I said trying to sound innocent.

"And you're planning having what to eat?" fu- udge that's when the problem comes, I want pizza; Derek wants me to handle my diabetes properly. Quickly I pulled out a slice of pizza and stuffed it in my mouth.

"Simon?" Impatience coats him voice.

"Pizpah." I say chewing quickly, gagging as I swallowed.

I heard Derek's sigh from the other room, see no one needs supernatural hearing with an annoyed werewolf around.

I snickered evilly into my pizza, and jumped about six feet when someone cleared his throat.

"Yeash man." I said waiting for my heart to restart.

"You do realize, just because you are _allowed _to correct with insulin, doesn't mean it's best for you to do so every five minutes..." _Blah, blah, blah. _

I sighed. "hey the doctors are the ones who mentioned it; _you can practically live a normal life and eat what you want to eat, as long as you correct._" I said in a high voice, glaring at him.

He grumbled, "It's still not good, I mean do you want to lose a leg? Betcha that'll help you win the basketball game." He said smugly.

"Look Derek-" I said eyes narrowing, "- I just want to fit in, we just settled down, I just made new friends, met a girl, do you think a girl would date a guy on a diet, I mean how weak could I sound?"

" Being on a diet means you have more self-control then other guys. And that you're not just a pig stuffing himself to look cool." He said, oh so matter "o" factly.

"One to be talking." I mumbled under my breathe. Oh shiz, werewolf- Derek shot me a fabulous glare causing me to cringe.

I brush passed him, grabbing two more slices of pizza on my way out.

"At least take your insulin, so you don't pass out at the game." He pouted, gee I wondered where dad went and, who made Derek mother. I pulled my insulin out of my pocket waving it sarcastically at him.

We did it! We won! I hollered with the rest of the guys, clapping them on the back. All the noise making my head spin, or that might have bin, because I was hungry; I had decided to not take my insulin just to tick Derek off; so I was probably high, not to mention starving.

We stopped at the pizza plaza down the road, the pit-patter of the rain a steady beat, for our mood. We arrived at the parlor; I slipped away to the washroom.

Just before I left the group, someone called out. "Yo, Simon, wadaya wanna to eat?"

"Um-" I paused, get high and look cool for the girls, or eat like a girl? Hell, obvious much, look good for the lady's. "- I'll have five slices of pizza, and two Pepsis." I grinned at him. Derek was going to kill me.

I slipped into the bathroom that stunk of lemon cleaner.

Oh shit; 31.1, not good. My hands immediately went to my back pockets, no? Crap oh crap, crap, crap. I left my insulin in the locker room.

"Looking for something?" Derek popped up behind my shoulder. Waving, yes. My one and onl- well I had two, but, you get the point. His green eyes ablaze.

"Hi?" I said squirming under his gaze.

"Com'off it, dad said be home by seven" he said tapping his watch. "Which is in, fifteen minutes?" He glowered at me, yeah, surprising, right?

"But the guys are waiting for me." I whined.

"Well the guys will have to see you-" he stopped himself, rubbing his jaw with his hand. "- be disappointed."

Finally after, some un-polite language and lots of grumbling , both on my part since Derek had become super nanny. We slipped out of the bathroom, and before I could call up an excuse to my friends, Derek already had me out the door.

"What the hell?" I accused him once the door closed.

"It's not like you'll never see them- you can talk to them later." He corrected himself sourly.

The walk home was quiet, Derek, as usual was intent on keeping it that way, I mean, thanks for the congratulations, much.

As if on cue, Derek spoke. My ears perked up intently, expecting the much earned compliment.

"when we get in, dad has a surprise for you, you better not disappoint him with your recklessness tonight, I mean; not taking your insulin because your mad at me, who do you think your hurting, you or me?" speaking of disappointment.

As we came up our driveway, all the hairs on my body went up like a cat's. Derek ran past me, gaping at the open, ajar, door. He swept inside, I followed hesitantly, I opened my mouth to ask, but Derek shushed me.

"Wait out here." He told me austerely. I wanted to argue but my insides were frozen with fear, I felt like I was about to hurl.

It seemed like forever when Derek finally came back outside, his nostrils flared.

"He's gone." I never knew such a simple sentence could bring such anguish.

"w-why, where would he be, he must have gone somewhere." I asked I there must be an explanation. Dad would never leave us; I was only thirteen, we we're only thirteen.

"There's food out and lights on. The car is here, and-" I broke him off.

"It can't be." I shoved past him, through the open door. There were scuff marks on the floor in front of me. I followed them, the couch was gone, and every think was in boxes. What was going on?

"I am sorry." Derek muttered behind me, his voice's forced edge told me he was as close to tears as I was.

"W-what is this? What's g-going on?" this could not be happening dad was going to leave us. Scratch that, dad left us?

"Simon it's not what you're thinking." How did he know?

"He left us." I whispered. "He left us. How could he?" I shouted.

"Simon." His pleaded. "It's not like that."

"How is it then?" barely audible now. The fire gone faster than I'd known it was there.

"Dad what trying to make it easier on you; we're moving again. He could not stand you to be upset again, you said it yourself, you'd just settled down, just made friends." He barely whispered.

I squeezed my eyes shut. "Then where is he now?"

"I don't know. But he did not leave willingly. Look at those skid marks on the step." I did. "Whoever called him to the door, waited out then when dad opened the door, they grabbed him."

"How do you know this?"

He pointed at his nose. "I circled the perimeter. No one but ours and Dads scents are inside, there is scents at the door but that could mean a million different things." He leaned down his dark hair sweeping in his face.

Was it wrong, that I was relieved dad did not leave us willingly, but was not panicking that someone took dad forcefully?

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We'll pack up and leave." He sighed. "Where we go, is a whole different question.

It was much easier considering everything was already boxed up. Derek decided we would leave nine am sharp tomorrow morning. After we packed I went upstairs and had the longest shower of my life. It explained why Derek kept on keeping himself from telling me I would see, or talk to my friends later, because I wouldn't. But I still did not understand why, it was necessary. Was I so fragile that I could not handle being told I was moving again? Now that made me wonder.

I was lost in my head, until Derek came rapping on the door.

"Simon, you've been in there for two hours, and you've not even taken your insulin."

But I could not here him, just a muffled hum that told me he was speaking.

"Simon?" _Nothing_…

I vaguely heard the door being pounded down.

**plz review! XD *slip cookie under table.* wink wink***


	2. AN sorry!

Technology hates me! Sorry! My computer died. I got a new one and I have to wait to get all my old files back. So, next chappies will be delayed. *sigh* again really sorry. The minute I have my old ocument s I will upload! xoxo


	3. Chapter 2

**hey, chappies finally up! please review!**

Chapter 2:

Derek's POV

"Simon?" he did not answer. I pounded the door again; nothing.

I swung my fist back and punched the door aggressively, it cracked, hmm, let's just hope dad does not find out. I pushed and pulled as the hinges groaned in protest, finally I stepped back and slammed myself full force into the oak swing free from it screws.

I raked the shower curtain open and saw Simon unconscious. Well it explained the lack of response. I yanked him onto my u and carried him out of the bathroom, grabbing his tester and insulin off the end table. I slung him onto the bed and pulled out his tester shakily. He was 35.9, fuck. My blood pounded in my ears, I yanked out his pen and dialed 8 units of nr. I shoved it in his arm. Good thing Simon wasn't awake otherwise he'd be bitching at me for giving a crappy needle, apparently I was _rough._

I left him under the blanket and returned to my packing. My heart was still racing. Hell he is such a stupid ass sometimes.

I packed tooth brushes, a change of clothes and sugar in a bag. I knew it would be a hard life from now on. If we made it to Andrews that, would be good. When I got to the kitchen, I went to the fridge, dad always said I would make him bankrupt from my monstrous eating of food, though I never gained a pound of fat, I ate non-stop, Especially when I was stressed out, which I was.

I carried, bread, mayo, burger paddies, mustard, onions, ketchup, and tomatoes back to the counter, and made a huge burger. When it was made I carried it out to the couch where, I inhaled it.

I placed my dish in the sink, and headed up to the bathroom. Lately I had noticed my perfect complexion was now dotted with red dots. I itched at them. Not that I cared how I look, I just picked up on these things, like the time I noticed a girl Simon like had a pimple in her eyebrow, when I had reported that to her, well let's just say Simon was not so happy when he was dateless for the dance.

After using up all the hot water, I finally got out and shook my hair, yes like a dog. It rubs off.

I circled the house again inside and out. When I got behind the shed I heard a little growl, my eyebrows raised as I crouched down. A little flea bitten dog stared up at me fiercely. You were kidding me right, I laughed the dog shot up and scratched at my legs.

"Shit! ouch! Geroff me!" I kicked the dog, I ran around the yard, I really did not want to hurt the little thing but it teeth weren't as little as it obedience. I ran up to the door panting. Once inside I plumped down on a chair.

I did not know when dogs had started hating me, but it was rather difficult, with all your neighbors keeping dogs. I went up to my bed room, and shucked my shoes off. I sighed as I lay down. I watched the day replay behind my lids as I dozed off.

I woke to the sound of scratching; I jerked upright and was fully awake within seconds.

With my eyes narrowed, I stood up and eyed the room suspiciously.

I looked at the window as if it had teeth, then with a glance down at my watch I nearly jumped out of my pants; it was 10:45! I lumbered out of the room and grabbed my rucksack, snatched a box of protein bars.

Then I flew up to Simon's room, shook him awake and threw clothing on top of his bed; he groaned.

"wah? What time is it?"

"10:50, get up we're late."

"Hmm. Ah, why am I naked?

"You passed out in the shower last night." I glared at him. "Because, you did not take your insulin.

He looked away sheepishly at that. "Uhm, sorry bro, I was just angry and mad-"

"It doesn't matter just get dressed so we can leave." And I turned and left before he could get all sensitive over it.

Once I was out of the room, I heard him lumber out of bed and fumble around with his drawer.

I was awakened from my thoughts, by a '_thump_, _thump_, _thump'_, on the door downstairs. I scurried down taking two steps at a time.

I looked out the peep hole and blinked in surprise, there was a man and a woman in suits outside. They knocked again and said "Children's care, please open the door." I still hovered over the lock for a minute before, I slipped it open.

"Hello." A man in his early forty's said in a false happy voice.

I looked him over. Then my gaze slipped to the woman beside him, she was tall blonde and nasty looking.

When I did not answer he continued. "Is your father home?" a perfectly normal question except for the mean, gleaming look in his eyes.

"No." I answered indifferently.

"When's the last time you saw him?" the blonde woman prompted.

Just then Simon lumbered down the stairs. His face furrowed questioningly at me.

"Who's this" he asked me worriedly.

I looked at the woman. "He's got a point, who are you?"

"We're child care and we've heard your father left you alone." When I opened my mouth, Simon interrupted me heatedly.

"Yeah, so your point please?"

The woman's eyes flared, along with her nostrils. "I'm afraid we heard your father has abandoned you. Now you must come with us, whether by force, is up to you."

"We are not going anywhere." I paused, "until you tell us who you are." The lady looked at me oddly. "Who you really are, Yes, I know you're not 'child care' you don't have identification on you."

Simon looked at me quizzically; I scratched my nose and winked at him, but covered the wink with rubbing my eye.

"How did you-" the woman queried.

"So it's true." Simon said eyes narrowed suspiciously

The Man glared at Simon, "so who are you?" I asked not dropping the question.

"We're the Edison group; we are child care, just not the type you know about."

"What type are you then?"

"The type for you, Derek. Yes I know your name and I know your past, present, and well I would say future, but we all know that is un-realistic." He paused watching for my response (; which let me tell you I was shocked off my baboon.) "We have your files and we can help you Derek."

I cleared my throat. "We'll go get our stuff." The woman smiled, rubbing her hands together, if only she knew, nasty beoth.

I grabbed Simons arm, as he protested, as I pulled him up the stairs, "Simon!" I hissed. " get your bag."

"Are you bloody mental!" he hissed back, jerking his arm free.

"No, we're sneaking out." Understanding steeled his eyes.

I watched his door close, before I head off to my own room, grabbing my pre-packed bag.

I hurried out meeting Simon in the hall "now what?" he panicked. I ushered him into the bathroom, he looked at me questioningly.

**like it? love it? hate? (tho i do not really care about that one) plz review to tell me. :) (L)**


End file.
